Eurofantasía!
by Sppirit
Summary: Eurovisión comenzó. Dinamarca se enteró -lamentablemente-. Y luego de que Noruega cante su famosa canción, ¿qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1

Yo hoo~ gente. Bueno, pongo esto que tal vez sea largo c:, hace tiempo tengo una obsesión con Eurovisión x3! así que me decidí a hacer este fic. Después tomará un cambio... medio raro (?)

Dato extra: muero de calor y sueño, mañana tengo colegio y es horrible o-ó!

Ya... espero que les guste c: -obviamente, viniendo de _moi_ es sobre nórdicos-.

Los personajes son de Himaruya-sama~ -maldición, yo los quería para mí (?)-

* * *

**Eurofantasía!**

**I-.**

Luego de la guerra, en 1956, varios países estaban reunidos para relajarse luego de todo eso.

-¿Y qué hacemos? –preguntó Francia- Vash, tú nos invitaste a tu casa, propone algo.

-No lo sé… -contestó Suiza pensativo.

-Podríamos comer pasta –dijo cierto italiano.

-No –dijo severo Alemania- deja de hacer eso cada vez que preguntan qué hacer.

-Pero la pasta es rica… ¿Cierto hermano? –Habían dos Italia, ambos debían estar ahí.

-Claro, claro, como sea –él se entretenía mirando a Bélgica, tan bella como siempre. Esto hacía que ignorara todo lo que pasaba, incluso se olvidaba de gritarle a la gente. Lo malo, es que Holanda también estaba por ahí, así que tenía que andar con cuidado.

-¡Hermano! –le gritaba Luxemburgo a Holanda, tomando su atención- Comamos algo, ¿si?

-Está bien. Bel… -pero cuando iba a avisar a su hermana para comer, la vio conversando con ese italiano.

Entonces Holanda y Romano se pusieron a pelear. Luego Alemania intentó calmarlos, pero también terminó él metido en la pelea. Y al final, había caos por doquier; Veneciano lloraba a mares, todos estaban casi muriéndose y gritaban incoherencias en cada rincón.

Hasta que el anfitrión decidió intervenir.

-¡YA CÁLLENSE! –gritó Vash, exasperado- ¡Se supone que estamos aquí para relajarnos y hacer algo a parte de pelear y matarse!

-Suiza tiene razón –apoyó Alemania- Deberíamos sentarnos y hacer algo más productivo.

-Pero, ¿qué? –insistió Francis.

-Comer pas…

-¡No! –gritaron todos a los hermanos Italia.

-¡Cantemos! –gritó Bélgica de la nada; que era la única chica ahí.

-¿Cantar? –todos.

-Claro. Es divertido. A todos nos gusta cantar, ¿no? Deberíamos hacerlo~ Digan que si, ¡vamos, vamos!

-Ve~ Es una buena idea~ -secundó Italia- ¡A cantar~!

Y desde ese día, comenzó el Festival de la canción de Eurovisión; o simplemente, Eurovisión.

_Narra Dinamarca._

Iba caminando por ahí, cuando terminé en un bar por ahí cerca. Encontré a mi primo Alemania (N/A: Para mí, son primos por la cercanía de los países) conversando con Austria.

-¡Hola! –los saludé efusivo- ¿Me puedo sentar?

-Ah, hola Dinamarca. Adelante –me dijo Ludwig. Pedí una cerveza y pregunté de qué hablaban.

-Sobre Eurovisión –dijo Austria.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunté curioso. Sonaba muy… ¡europeo!

-Un concurso. Debes cantar y el país con más votos gana. Lo inició Suiza el año pasado –explicó Ale.

-¡Suena genial! Yo quiero, yo quiero –insistí. Sonaba genial; obviamente, yo debía estar, porque, pues, soy el Rey del Norte de Europa. No me podía quedar fuera de algo así.

-¿Música? Yo también quiero unirme –dijo en seguida Roderich. Ese tipo si que ama la música.

-Está bien –contestó Alemania.

Fuimos a firmar unos papeles y ahí también estaba Arthur firmando. Bueno, él no cantaba nada mal.

Salí corriendo a casa de Nor para avisarle lo que me había pasado. ¡Él también debía unirse!

-¡Noooooruuuuu~! –grité al llegar- Oye, ¿a qué no adivinas lo que me pasó?

-No adivino. No me importa –dijo fríamente antes de volver a tomar su café.

-¡Pues me uní a un concurso! Deberías unirte también, ¿sabes? Porque te gusta cantar y cantas genial, aunque claro, no mejor que yo. ¡Pero cantas genial! Únete, ¿si? Di que si~ Anda, anda –dije zarandeándolo.

-No.

-…

Pasaron como 5 minutos o qué se yo, pero fue una eternidad.

-¿Y ahora?

-No.

Ese día me fui resignado de la casa de Noruega, pero lo volvería a intentar. Una y otra vez hasta que aceptara unirse.

Otro día fui a su casa nuevamente. Estaba con Ice hablando de no sé qué.

-¡Buenas! Nor, ¿ahora si te unirás?

-No.

-¿Unirte a qué? –preguntó Isu curioso.

-¡Un concurso de canto! ¿Quieres unirte?

-Claro –respondió sin expresión. ¿Pero qué diablos les pasaba a esos dos que nunca sonreían?

-Estás muy pequeño, Is. Espera unos años.

-Qué malo, Noru, déjalo participar. Mejor participa tú también, ¿qué te parece?

-No.

Y a todo esto, Ice ya se había ido, sin importarle nuestra discusión.

-¿Cuánto falta para que te unas?

-Mucho.

Y así fue: mucho.

Pasó un año. En 1958 ingresó ese sueco y en 1959 esa chica francesa… Mónaco. ¡Pero Noruega seguía sin aceptar!

Llegó el 60. Ese año lo lograría.

-Nor, Nor, Nor, Noru, Noruega, Noru~

-NO.

-¡Por favoooooooooooooor~! Llevo 3 años insistiendo. Me portaré bien si lo haces, lo juro, lo juro. Por favor, Nor~

-Te dije que no. Ahora cállate que no me dejas leer.

-Jo… -me fui a la cocina haciendo pucheros. ¡Pues no le iba a dejar de insistir! Volví a dónde estaba- ¡POR ~! –grité más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho en toda mi vida.

-¡Está bien! Ya, me convenciste; me uniré a esa estúpida cosa si es lo que quieres; pero CÁLLATE. Y si vuelves a dirigirme la palabra, a no ser que digas algo inteligente, que no creo, te mataré.

Bueno, habían algunas cosas raras ahí: 1- Noruega gritó. 2- Dijo más de 5 palabras seguidas. 3- ¡Acepto! Y esto último era lo importante.

-¡Bien! –grité emocionado- … ¿tienes galletas?

-¿Qué parte de "algo inteligente" no entiendes? –lo miré sonriendo- Claro, no tienes cerebro como para pensar en algo inteligente. Hay en la cocina.

Fui a la cocina a comer galletas mientras pensaba en mi nuevo logro.

1960. Noruega ingresa a Eurovisión. ¡Una noticia genial!, ¿no creen?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente~ Amo a la gente que me ha dejado reviews y leído esta cosa ociosa ;w; los amo~ Y aquí tengo el 2 capítulo al fin, si al fin porque demoro. Demoraré más con el tres probablemente.

Los personajes son de Himaruya y la canción de Noruega es de Alexander Rybak, Fairytale; con la que ganó Eurovisión en el 2009 c: (Te amamos, Alex ;w; (?))

Eso~ disfruten! (es una orden (?))

* * *

**II-.**

¡Esto era lo mejor del mundo! Veíamos como el mundo progresaba a nuestro entorno, recordando los viejos momentos y disfrutando de los nuevos.

Como toda esa tecnología que venía llegando al 2000. Y 9 años pasaron rapidísimo.

2009.

El concurso de Eurovisión ya se acercaba y todos nos preparábamos para ya cantar. Entré a la casa de Nor un día –ya ni me acuerdo como es que tengo la llave, sirve para colarme a comer allá-, para ir a visitarlo. Y lo escuché conversar con alguien. O tal vez fue algo, porque cuando ya estaba dentro de mi campo de visión, no había nadie.

-¡Hola Noru~! ¿Estabas conversando? ¿Con quién? O estabas cantando… ¿Qué cantarás este año?

-Estaba conversando con lo que tú llamas un "bicho". Y no te diré, idiota, es secreto.

-Bueno, Nor, ¡ha pasado tanto tiempo y no has cambiado nada!

-Tú tampoco, lamentablemente… -susurró lo último, aunque lo escuché de todos modos- ¿Y qué quieres?

Se veía algo raro. Sólo quién lo conociera desde hace tiempo podría ver en su cara algo como… ¿nerviosismo? Bien, ni yo lo veía tan bien, pero algo había.

-¿Qué te pasa? –contesté evitando su pregunta.

-¿Qué? No me pasa nada. ¿Qué diablos quieres? Estoy ocupado.

-Esa es tu jodida respuesta siempre. Y sólo venía a robarte comida y a visitarte… más bien, a robarte comida.

-…

¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Me echó! Con la estúpida excusa de que estaba ocupado y no podía alimentar a un inútil como yo. ¿A quién llama inútil? ¡Yo soy el rey! (N/A: ¿WTF? ¿Elvis Presley?)

Bueno, me fui algo indignado de ahí, a prepararme para ir a Rusia –ahí sería el concurso ese año-. Ese tipo no me caía muy bien, pero tenía que ir. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?

Entonces, arreglé las maletas, debía ensayar la canción, blah blah blah, canción, Eurovisión, ropa, blah blah, ¡galletas! Sí, debía comprar galletas.

Entonces fui a comprar galletas. Pero un desgraciado local, estaba cerrado. En el otro, no tenían. Y el otro… quedaba muy lejos para ir. Así que fui a molestar a Noruega de nuevo. ¡Es que es tan entretenido! Y siempre tiene galletas.

-¡Nor…! –iba a gritar, cuando me detuve por algo. Decidí escuchar detrás de una pared. Al parecer no me sintió. Estaba… cantando.

-_Every day we started fighting…_

Sonaba muy bonito, aunque no alcancé a escuchar más, porque estaba cada vez más cerca del lugar donde él estaba cantando –y tocando el violín- y me tropecé con la alfombra ¿¡Quién manda a Noruega a poner una alfombra ahí! Ah, cierto… yo fui. Bueno, la cosa es que me caí y él me encontró.

-Hola, Nor… -sonreí nervioso.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí? Te dije que no volvieras. Déjame en paz. ¿Qué escuchaste? –me apuntaba con su violín como si fuera una espada o algo por el estilo.

-Uh… yo que sé. Sólo escuché que cantabas. Por cierto, ¡era genial! ¿Cantarás eso para el concurso?

-No te importa. Adiós, Dinamarca.

-¿Por qué adiós? Si no me ir… -y sentí una fuerza invisible que me arrastraba fuera. Diablos, Noruega y su bicharraco –troll- ese…

Para una semana después, ya estábamos todos en Rusia. Nor es cruel, se fue a quedar a un hotel lejos de mí, sólo por ser yo… según lo que dijo.

Yo ensayaba, al igual que los otros. Luego invitaba a algunos –excepto a Berwald- a tomar café. Por algunos me refiero a Nor e Is, ya que Tino no iba para ensayar más. Qué exagerado que es.

Y entonces llegó el tan temido y esperado día. Más bien, noche, porque ya estaba más oscuro.

-¿Y qué cantarás, Nor? –insistí.

-Déjame en paz, ¿quieres?

No tuve más opción que esperar hasta cuando llegó su turno.

Subió al escenario con su violín y otros acompañantes.

El resto estábamos de espectadores.

Las luces cambiaron para su actuación. Presentó el título de la canción: "Fairytale". Luego comenzó el violín y toda la canción.

_Years ago, when I was younger_

_I kind of liked, a girl I knew_

_She was mine and we were sweethearts_

_That was then but then it's true…_

Me preguntaba muchas cosas: 1-. ¿Cómo era que Nor tenía tan buen inglés y yo a penas entendía un no sé qué sobre una chica? 2-. ¿Nor estaba enamorado? ¿¡Y por qué diablos no me había dicho! 3-. Me había sorprendido que cantara sin su serenidad de siempre. Estaba divirtiéndose.

_I'm in love with a fairytale_

_Even though it hurts_

_Cause I don't care if I lose my mind,_

_I'm already cursed_

Decidí que luego le preguntaría todo lo que me pasaba por la mente. Y aunque era algo extraño viniendo de él, la canción era hermosa y todos ahí estábamos encantados. En especial las chicas que habían, como Bélgica y Hungría.

_Every day we started fighting_

_Every night we fell in love_

_No one else could make me sadder_

_But no one else could lift me high above_

_I don't know what I was doing_

_Suddenly we fell apart_

_Nowadays I cannot find her_

_But when I do we'll get a brand new start_

_I'm in love with a fairytale_

_Even though it hurts_

_Cause I don't care if I lose my mind,_

_I'm already cursed_

Perdido por la melodiosa canción, casi me quedo dormido. Cuando me di cuenta, Noruega ya estaba terminando.

_She's a fairytale, yeah_

_Even though it hurts_

_Cause I don't care if I lose my mind_

_I'm already cursed._

Y todos aplaudimos. ¡Cómo no! ¡Era una canción grandiosa! Bajó del escenario y fui corriendo a verlo. Ahí cerca estaba Is también.

-¡Noruega, eso fue genial! –grité- ¿Y qué te pasó? ¡No parecías tú! Con toda la emoción y eso…

-Fue culpa de Is. Me cambió el café en la mañana –y se dirigió al nombrado- Te dije que no lo hicieras tú, Ice, deja que Tino lo haga.

-Tino no estaba. Ya te dije que no tenía idea que no podías tomar tanta azúcar…

-Bueno, no importa. ¡Serás el favorito, Noru! Ahora explícame por qué esa letra –le exigí-…lo que alcancé a entender.

-Ya lo sabrás. Algún día. Ahora, mejor vamos a ver al resto de participantes –y diciendo esto, se fue. Miré a Ice, con cara de duda.

-¿Qué? No me mires, no tengo idea que le pasó. Debió ser el café.

Canción tras canción.

Los gritos ensordecedores de las fans no te dejaban casi escuchar lo que los demás cantaban. ¡Era irritante! ¡Es que no se callaban nunca! (N/A: Eso es lo que piensa Noruega de ti, ¿sabes?)

Por fin llegó el final. ¿Adivinen qué?

-¡BRAVO, NORUEGA! –grité, aplaudiendo, al igual que el resto- ¡Eres genial Noru~!

Dio las gracias cuando estaba sobre el escenario. Bélgica muy curiosa, tomó un micrófono de quién sabe donde y dijo:

-¡Felicidades, Noruega! Tengo una pregunta: ¿en qué te inspiraste para esa canción?

-…

Todos expectantes. ¡Yo también quería saber y no respondía! ¿Por qué diablos no respondía?

-En el futuro, Bel.

¿Futuro? ¿Qué diablos quiere decir?

-Bien, ¡una muy poética respuesta! –gritó Bélgica emocionada- Damas y caballeros, aplausos para este talentoso chico~

La gente siguió aplaudiendo, perdí de vista a Nor. Fui por él e Is para ir a tomar café o algo.

-Diablos, Noruega, ¿dónde diablos estás? –preguntaba mientras pasaba entremedio de la gente. Finalmente lo encontré conversando con Isu- ¡Hey! ¡Aquí están! Vamos a celebrar el éxito de Noru~

-Con tal de que Isu no me cambie el café…

-Ya dije que lo siento…

-Dime hermano mayor y te perdonaré.

-No. Mejor échame la culpa.

Fuimos a una fiesta para celebrarlo. Lo malo fue que de camino allá, nos detenía cada persona para felicitar a Nor y me estaba hartando un poco. Aunque nada mal; era famoso~

-Bueno, Noru, ahora en serio: ¿Por qué la canción? ¿A qué te refieres con "el futuro"? –pregunté, esperando una buena respuesta.

-No podría explicártelo, eres muy torpe para entenderlo.

-Qué cruel…

-Es la verdad –intervino Ice- eres un retrasado, Den.

-¡No lo soy! –dije ofendido. ¡Ahora me tratan de imbécil, inútil y más encima, retrasado!

Entonces llegamos a una casa gigante que habían arrendado para hacerle la fiesta a quien fuera el ganador. Si bien en el concurso no te dan ningún premio por ganar, nadie nos prohibía hacer una fiesta… ¿o si?

* * *

Fiesta, fiesta, pluma, pluma gay (8) (?) Nunca entendí esa canción...

Ya~ vendrá mucha fantasía porque amo la fantasía -w- Y todas las canciones que salgan de ahora en adelante serán de Rybak! Por qué? Porque soy una tipa rara que quiere mucho a ese tipito uwu

Gracias x3


	3. Chapter 3

Yo ho~ gente! Debo advertirles que en este capítulo empiezan cosas de fantasía. Hace mucho tiempo que quería escribir esto... so, here it is.

I hope you like it~

* * *

**III-.**

Ya estábamos en la fiesta. Pasó un rato de conversa, aunque con la música a penas se escuchaba, dieron las una de la mañana en eso.

Me quedé conversando con Bélgica, mientras Nor e Is iban a buscar a Tino para que les hiciera café. ¿Café en una fiesta? Qué raros son los tipos que tengo por amigos…

-Bueno, y como te decía, Den, sólo alcancé a ver una cosa viscosa…

-Hahahaha, qué raro. Pobre de tu hermano...

En eso, e interrumpiendo nuestra charla, la música se paró y alguien gritó:

-¡Terminó la fiesta! -¿¡Qué! ¿¡Quién mierda era ese aguafiestas!

-Así como que aguafiestas… -susurró Feliks. Otros gritaban enojados. Mi primo Ale se acercó a los policías esos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tenemos reclamos por perturbación pública. Así que deben parar la fiesta y marcharse. Cualquiera que se oponga quedará bajo arresto.

-¿¡EH! –un grito general.

-Eso es injusto, nosotros habíamos arrendando la casa y todo… -reclamaban.

Al final, nada sirvió contra el oficial. Así que, resignados, tuvimos que irnos. Me sorprende que Vash no se haya puesto a dispararles.

-¡Diablos! ¡Esto es tan injusto! –grité, cuando íbamos camino a los hoteles donde nos quedábamos- ¡Era una fiesta, joder! Malditos policías rusos…

-Ya cálmate. De todos modos tenía que terminar –me dijo Nor.

-Pues tu respuesta te hace ser uno de ellos. Y aún más aguafiestas de lo que eras –reclamé- No es justo, nunca supe que le terminó pasando a Holanda…

-Bien, desde aquí nosotros nos vamos solos –dijo Nor deteniéndose junto con Ice, para irse a su hotel. Si, de verdad me habían dejado en otro; son tan jodidamente crueles…

-Okay~ -no sin antes ser golpeado por Noruega, sin razón-: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Es la costumbre. Ya, adiós –me despedí de ellos y se fueron.

Comencé a caminar hacia mi hotel. Y se preguntarán "¿Dónde dejó su auto o su moto roja, esa genial?" Pues, están en mi país, dúh. No puedo traerme esas cosas en avión. Y me dio flojera esperar un taxi. A demás, no tenía una bici y ¡caminar hace bien!

Me fui tarareando la cancioncita que había cantado Nor. Demonios, que era pegajosa.

No conocía demasiado Rusia, así que era fácil perderme. Pero al menos me sabía el camino al hotel y confiaba en que no m iba a pasar nada.

Caminando por una calle algo desolada, iluminada tenuemente por los faroles de las cuadras y algunas casas; a lo lejos divisé una luz media verde saliendo de un pasaje. Era una luz suave. Me dio curiosidad; me imaginé que podrían ser desechos tóxicos y convertirme en un mutante. ¡Sería emocionante! Aunque tal vez doloroso…

La cosa es, que cuando llegué al pasaje de dónde venía la luz, entré. Reconocí una figura extraña grabada en el suelo, era un círculo con unos triángulos en medio; de donde provenía la luz.

Noruega hacía ese tipo de cosas. ¿Era eso magia?

Me acerqué más para ver, cuando sentí que esa típica fuerza invisible de las películas, me arrastró dentro del círculo. Pensé que iba a chocar contra el suelo; pero en cambio, atravesé todo.

Y ya no recuerdo que pasó después. Sólo sé que sentí una angustia inmensa y pensé todo el rato que iba a morir.

Cuando desperté, de algo que pensé que fue un desmayo, estaba claro. Ya no era de noche. Sobre mí había una cantidad de árboles incontables. Yo estaba en el suelo acostado… no era la calle. Era… pasto. Y hojas.

Era un bosque. Un bosque hermoso… parecía sacado de una película. Con el típico resplandor amarillo y que veías de repente que aparecían maripositas ayudando a Cenicienta a peinarse… Creo que estoy confundiendo los cuentos…

Me empecé a asustar. ¿Acaso caí en Wonderland? ¿¡Y dónde diablos está el conejo blanco ese! O el sombrerero loco. Da igual; con tal de que alguien me diga dónde estoy. ¡Ah, ya sé! El círculo con la luz verde ese, de seguro es una broma de Noru.

-¡Noru, ya sal! ¡Esto es injusto! Aunque el bosque es bastante lindo… ¡pero no es una linda broma! –gritaba al aire- Bien, ya me convencí: no hay nadie aquí. ¿¡DÓNDE MIERDA ESTOY!

Comencé a caminar sin saber realmente dónde ir. Había pinos por todos lados, me sentía pequeño con los árboles tan grandes. Luego de caminar como un minuto, me pregunté si no me perdería.

-¿Ahora qué hago? No conozco este lugar…

Estaba angustiado, pero seguí caminando en busca de alguien quién pudiera decirme cómo salir de ahí. O al menos alguien que tuviera comida, ya moría de hambre. E incluso si veía una casita hecha de dulce, iría a comérmela, esperando que no me pasara lo mismo que a Hansel y Gretel. En vez de una bruja malvada, prefiero una hermosa chica.

-¿De verdad no hay conejo blanco, ni sombrerero, ni una bruja? –dije, perdiendo la paciencia- Ahora entiendo por qué los cuentos de hadas son de hadas…

Seguí caminando, cuando de pronto escuché el ruido de algo como un río. No tengo idea por qué, pero comencé a correr esperanzado. Tal vez porque pensé que habría alguien en el río. Vamos, siempre hay alguien cerca de un río, pero… ¿habría alguien cerca del río?

Justo antes de llegar al río, que estaba medio escondido por los árboles, me tropecé con una roca de por ahí y me caí. Dios, qué dolor… Me golpeé la cabeza y todo me daba vueltas; era como el dolor de cabeza que provocaba el alcohol… sólo que sin la parte del vómito.

Cerré los ojos estando en el suelo. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de pararme.

-Oye tipo raro, ¿estás bien? –me preguntó una voz monótona. Abrí los ojos de golpe.

Tenía los ojos azules e inexpresivos y el cabello rubio. Se parecía a Nor… de hecho, era igual a Nor… pero…

-¿Noru, desde cuando eres una chica? –reí- Bien, tu bromita llegó muy lejos, ¿no crees?

-¿Noru? ¿Conoces a mi hermano? –preguntó la chica algo extrañada.

Esperen… ¿¡hermano!

-¿¡Quién diablos eres, por qué eres igual a Nor y por qué mierda él nunca me dijo que tenía una hermana! ¿¡Qué hiciste con Noruega, clon de Noruega!

-Eres un imbécil… debes ser Dinamarca, el tipo raro del que me habló Nor.

-¿Raro? Pues si, soy Dinamarca… ¿Y tú quién eres? –hice caso omiso a lo de "Imbécil".

-Me llamo Bianca.

-¿Y por qué eres tan parecida a Nor? ¿De verdad eres su hermana?

-Pues él me dijo que era su hermana, pero no lo soy en realidad…

-¿Qué eres entonces? –pregunté dudoso de sus palabras.

-Un experimento de él. Soy un hada.

-¿Un…hada?

_"She's a fairytale, yeah…"_

_

* * *

_Ok, eso fue... fue raro.

Me dio pena hacer que pararan la fiesta Dx Merezco morir -w-

Acepto de todo, menos papas porque duelen -w-!


End file.
